Moses Sepulveda
Moses Sepulveda is a Colombian drug lord who operates in California. He appears exclusively in the Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes mission Turn of the Crank. Physical description Moses is a medium sized man, probably in his early 40's/mid 50's. He is black-haired with one blue eye (the other one being dead probably due to a slash in some unspecified past conflict). He is wearing a white suit over a red shirt, two golden rings (one on each hand), and blushers shoes. Biography Moses is a Colombian drug lord who operates in California. His gang is composed of Guerrilla Warfare members, suggesting that their main source of funds is cocaine dealing. He is the main provider of cocaine in the state of California. His business in the state ended when a SWAT team eliminated him and the rest of his henchmen in a town called Highway Village in Modesto, California. Appearance He only appears in mission Turn of the Crank. He is first seen sitting in the inner room of a house located in the neighborhood where he operates. When the player handed him his briefcase full of money, he promises the player the finest quality cocaine of his stock. When the SWAT team started attacking, a flashbang is threw in the room blinding the player. During this moment Moses escapes to the warehouse where he stores his cocaine. After defeating most of Moses's henchmen, he is waiting in his office armed with an M60, awaiting to make the player pay for what he did. Moses is later killed by the player. He is a very durable character. It will take a lot of ammunition to bring him down as he is a "boss" type enemy in Deleted Scenes. However, to compensate this, he will become stunned (with a unique and longer stun animation) when taking a certain amount of damage. Gallery Druglord_m60_show.png|Moses with his M60. Druglord_conceptart.png|Concept art of Moses standing on a pile of cocaine, wielding an M60 and having high-school girls at his feet. Druglord_base.png|Tony Montana from ''Scarface'', the character who Moses is based on. Turncrank_mosesshop02.png|Moses admiring the briefcase full of money. Screenshot8 cscz.jpg|The player fighting Moses Moses.png Trivia *Moses Sepulveda is based on Tony Montana from Scarface. They both wear a white suit, they are both drug lords and both died in a gunfight. *Moses Sepluvenda can be seen in a poster in the Condition Zero version of Dust2. The poster is located near Bombsite A. *It is possible to kill Moses before it is necessary to enter his office. When the player reaches the area where the stairs is located, destroy the window above which will cause Moses to shoot you. Since you can see his head while Moses will be unable to fight back, you can kill him from there and finish the mission earlier with ease. *If the player uses cheats to get any weapon at the beginning of the mission, he will be armed with the M60 as a melee weapon instead of machete at a rather early time. However, unlike other Terrorists, he will not attack the player and his scripted movements will not play but he will still make his speech. He can be killed from a single bullet with any weapon. Category:Condition Zero Deleted Scenes characters